Flumpty Bumpty
Overview = Flumpty Bumpty, also known as Flumpty ''for short, is the main antagonist and titular character in the One Night at Flumpty's series, Althrough not being really the main antagonist for One Week at Flumpty's, he is revealed as the player in the sixth night cutscene. According to him, Flumpty has the immunity to the plot and can transcend time and space, meaning that he can travel through time and space, Flumpty Bumpty was previously Birthday Boy Blam's best friend. Appearance Flumpty Bumpty is a giant, white and anthropomorphic egg that can talk, he is normally seen with a constant smile on his face when he isn't jumpscaring the player, he has dotted, black and small eyes, his eyebrows are black and thin, he has a button-shaped nose and thin, black and cartoon-like limbs. In his One Night at Flumpty's jumpscare, Flumpty Bumpty's color changes from white to pale blue, namely realistic, human and bloodshot eyes, his nose's shape is more clear, he changes his mouth to a monstrous one, his teeth become sharp, he receives a snake tongue, his hands become human ones and changes from black to dark blue, his limbs are still the same, the only difference is that those are wider and have a dark blue shade. In his One Night at Flumpty's 2 jumpscare, Flumpty Bumpty's face is cracked, showing nossils, realistic bloodshot eyes, a realistic mouth and very thin, dark brown eyebrows, once again, his hands become human ones and changes from black to other color, in this case, indian red and his limbs are still the same, the only difference is that those are wider and have another shade, in this case, a dark brown shade. |-| ONaF = ''Flumpty Bumpty is the main antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's, Flumpty is the character that speaks in the phone, saying that he is an egg and is immune to the plot and can transcend time and space, Flumpty, along with Birthday Boy Blam, are the first characters active in the night. Locations and Behavior Flumpty starts active at 12 AM in the Space Room, along with Birthday Boy Blam, Flumpty will go through 3 cameras, and sometimes in another one, his path mainly goes in three ways only, he should take one of those, however, this will depend, the path is this: Space Room → North Hallway → Volcano Room, East Hallway or West Hallway → The Office Flumpty is active at the start of the night, 12 AM, and will be located in the Space Room. Flumpty will move first along with Birthday Boy Blam, then, Flumpty will then randomly go to the North Hallway, either the East or West Hallway, he will only be seen in the left door's blindspot, despite he cannot be seen in the right door's blindspot and don't attacks. Flumpty is seen in cameras often with Birthday Boy Blam, Flumpty can go through any room, excluding the Picture Room and the Restroom, If Flumpty is not seen in any cameras or the blindspot, this means that Flumpty is in the Volcano Room, being together with the Redman covered in static. |-| ONaF 2 = Flumpty Bumpty returns in One Night at Flumpty's 2 and has once again, the main antagonist role. He is singing in the Record Player that is the basic idea of the game, and also, he will say that you are welcome to Flumpty's House of Horrors, Flumpty Bumpty is now the very first character active in the night. Locations and Behavior Flumpty starts active at 12 AM in the Urinal, along with the Owl, Flumpty will randomly move to Eyesaur's Room, Grunkfuss' Room, Left Corridor or the Right Corridor and end up in the Office, however, this will depend, the path is this: Urinal → Eyesaur's Room, Grunkfuss' Room, Left Corridor or Right Corridor → The Office Flumpty is active at the start of the night, 12 AM, and will be located in the Urinal with the Owl. Leaving him seconds later, Flumpty will randomly move to the Eyesaur's Room, the Grunkfuss' Room, the Left Corridor or the Right Corridor and to the Office, if he is not in any cameras, his next stop will be The Office in a few seconds. When he pops up in the hallway, he hesitates for half a second before starting to increase the exposure meter (even if the monitor is up), giving the player, time to turn off the light before he attacks. Flumpty fills the exposure meter at the slowest rate compared to other antagonists. If the exposure meter fills up when Flumpty is at the hallway, he will attack the player. |-| OWaF = Flumpty Bumpty would return in One Week at Flumpty's, althrough he isn't really the main antagonist, he is the playable character in the game, as revealed in the sixth night cutscene. Not much is known about his behavior and which cameras should go, in addition, he is, once again, the first antagonist active, but however, not in Night 1, instead, the Night 5. Locations and Behavior Flumpty should presumably start in the Egg's Chamber, through it is unknown which path should he received, he presumably will make his way towards the Office, he will take the space hallways and attack in some of the Doors, He will only be active in Night 5. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's File:SpaceRoomFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam1.png File:SpaceRoomFlumpty.png File:SpaceRoomFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam2.png File:NorthHallwayFlumpty.png File:NorthHallwayFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:TheEggnd1Flumpty.png File:EastHallwayFlumpty.png File:EastHallwayFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:LeftDoorFlumpty.png File:Beaver_running_to_Office.gif File:Flumpty_jumpscare.gif One Night at Flumpty's 2 File:RareScreen2.png File:RareScreen3.png File:EyesaurRoomEyesaurAndFlumpty.png File:EyesaurRoomEyesaurAndFlumpty2.png File:GrunkfussRoomGrunkfussAndFlumpty.png File:UrinalFlumpty.png File:UrinalFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:UrinalEyesaurFlumptyAndOwl.png File:UrinalEyesaurFlumptyOwlAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:LeftCorridorFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:LeftCorridorFlumpty.png File:RightCorridorFlumptyAndBirthdayBoyBlam.png File:ONAF2FlumptyScareGif.gif File:HallFlumptyComingIn.gif File:HallFlumptyComingOut.gif File:FlumptyEggndSprite.gif One Week at Flumpty's File:EggChamber.png |-| Audio = One Night at Flumpty's This sound occurs when Flumpty kills the Player. Warning: LOUD SOUND! One Night at Flumpty's 2 This sound occurs when Flumpty kills the Player. Warning: LOUD SOUND! This is Flumpty singing in the Record Player |-| Trivia = *Flumpty is the character speaking on the phone at the beginning of the one and only night in the game. Since he appears to start in the Space Room, you may actually be watching him as he is making the call. *As summarized above, Flumpty sometimes appears on the East Hallway nearest to the Player's office, but only appears in the left blindspot. *His name is inspired by Humpty Dumpty, an egg from a famous nursery rhyme. *Flumpty, along with Birthday Boy Blam, originates from a group comic made by Jonochrome and his friends. *Flumpty is the only character that gives time for the player to turn off the light. *In both games, Flumpty is depicted with cracks on his shell revealing a big, dark human face. This is shown in the first game hallucinations, and when he attacks the player in the second game. *Flumpty shares its One Night at Flumpty's 2 jumpscare noise with Birthday Boy Blam. Category:Characters